


No stone unturned

by siangjiang



Category: Cracked - Ambiguous Fandom, Cracked.com, Cracked: After Hours
Genre: Anal, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Michael being weird, Multi, Orgy, Pet Play, Power Play, Submissive Soren, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: The phone in Soren's pocket buzzed two times in a row. He glared across the table at Michael who smiled innocently back. With a heavy sigh Soren looked at the texts; a dickpic that had been taken in the diner's bathroom and "miss me ?" written under it.





	

The phone in Soren's pocket buzzed two times in a row. He glared across the table at Michael who smiled innocently back. With a heavy sigh Soren looked at the texts; a dickpic that had been taken in the diner's bathroom and "miss me ?" written under it. Daniel and Katie were too caught up in their discussion to notice the obscene gesture Michael made when Soren looked at him.

No, Soren did not miss him. Michael had slipped into the bathroom after Soren, sunk to his knees and given him a sloppy, weird blowjob. Several times he had scraped his teeth along Soren's shaft, even biting very gently, making him increasingly nervous. And the worst part was that Michael seemed to be doing it on purpose, like some sadistic mind game. He actually enjoyed making this horrible and it was only after closing his eyes and concentrating on something else Soren managed to cum. It was purely out of politeness that Soren returned the "favor" with a handjob afterwards.

While locking eyes with Michael Soren reached across the table, grabbed Michael's fork and stabbed it through the sausage on his plate with a violent jab. Everybody jumped, Michael more than the others, but despite sending Soren weird looks Katie and Daniel didn't ask. 

With a hiss like he had really been hurt Michael grabbed his crotch and nodded. He got the message.

**********

"K-Katie wait. Wait! KATIE!!"

Katie finally allowed Daniel to push her away from him. Panting she took a few steps back and gave him a confused look. His hair was a mess, his glasses had fallen off, and he was trying to hide his naked chest with his arms almost like a woman would. He looked terrified.

Embarrassed she covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh honey, I'm so so sorry! Was...was I raping you?" During sex she had a tendency to get carried away. She had felt his hands press at her shoulders but somehow it didn't quite register with her. And to make it worse, this wasn't the first time a guy had told her she was too forceful. She thought she had gotten better...

"No, not rape per see, but maybe slow down? I don't...It's been a while"

Katie nodded. Gently she took his hands and placed them on her hips, then kissed him sweetly on the cheek. "I'm so sorry" she repeated "You're right. Let's slow down and enjoy this"

**********

Katie grabbed Soren's shirt and practically slammed their faces together in a violent kiss. With zero resistance from Soren she pushed him up against the alleyway's brick wall and started fumbling with his buttons. In her eagerness she accidentally tore them off, the small pieces of plastic raining down around their feet. Seeing them fly in all directions made her stop for a second and look up at Soren to check if it was okay. 

That was when she noticed he had reached over his head and held on to a pipe running along the wall with both hands. Like he was surrendering himself to her...

When Soren saw her puzzled look his cheeks turned red and he started taking his arms down. "Um, I thought-"

"No" Katie said, stopping him and pushing his arms back up "No, I like this" She looked him up and down, taking in the image of him presented to her like this "Actually, this is really hot, you giving up control like this..." 

Experimentally she ran her fingers around his nipples, and when he responded by biting his lower lip and tightening his grip on the pipe, she pinched them and pulled a little. He made a needy sound, muffled by his lip-biting, and looked at her with big hopeful eyes. She smiled devilishly.

"I really _really_ like this"

**********

"You have really nice moobs, Dan" Michael said as he folded his long arms around Daniel from behind.

Daniel jumped and almost slipped. Where had he come from? "Moobs?"

"Yeah, man boobs, moobs" He cupped Daniel's chest like you would a woman's breasts and squeezed "And you've got cute little perky nipples too"

That really caught Daniel off guard "Why are you looking at my nipples?"

"How could I not? You always wear those super tight T-shits that leave little to the imagination, naughty boy"

"Wha- I just haven't bought new clothes in a while!"

"I've noticed" Michael smiled "But you don't have to pretend with me. I don't mind. If you like showing off your body in clothes so tight you're practically naked, all the more eye candy for the rest of us"

The next day Daniel replaced almost his entire closet.

**********

Katie tightened her grip on Michael's hair and pulled up, pressing his face harder against her crotch.

Michael was an asshole in bed. Too silly, stupid and bizarre. He loved frustrating her, but not in a sexy way. He made weird noises and shook her breasts aggressively just to see them wobble. It was a disaster.

That was, unless she took charge. When she was on top and didn't give him a chance to act on his impulses he was surprisingly good. That was why she was currently sitting on his face, grinding her clit against his nose while he licked like his life depended on it.

He wasn't submissive like Soren though. Michael didn't seem to get any enjoyment from the dominance alone. This was just a way to channel his sexuality into something useful.

And on the plus side, Michael was the only man Katie had ever met who shared her most embarrassing fetish: pet-play.

He happily stuck his tongue out, barked and did tricks for her. He even let her put a collar on him and had a blast going for walks wearing a leash in a nearby forest, chasing sticks and bringing them back to her. It was exactly the kind of weird he was into. Probably why she had never been able to quit him despite all the stupid shit he put her through.

***********

Daniel had a big cock. There was no other way to say it. A big, fat, porn cock. If Daniel had been a different person he could have made quite the career for himself in that business. Instead he was currently balls deep in Soren, the coolest guy Daniel had ever met.

Every woman Daniel had slept with until now (all two of them) had been intimidated by his size, and only one of them had agreed to letting him put the tip in, just the tip, and rock back and forth. That was why he only looked at women like the tattooed and pierced waitress now. Maybe it was prejudices, but he imagined women like her to be more wild and kinky. More willing to try on a big guy like him.

Instead he got Soren. Handsome, perfect Soren who made little noises with each thrust.

Daniel wasn't quite ready for all the stuff Soren wanted, like ropes and spanking, but he was sure someday he would because this was amazing. The feeling of being in charge, _important_ , was a rush.

Letting himself embrace the role of a powerful man, he placed a hand between Soren's shoulder blades and pushed down, letting Soren feel his weight. He was rewarded with a pleased noise and Soren lifting his ass a little. Like he was saying "You're in charge, I won't even fight you" and it sent ripples of pleasure through Daniel.

**********

Katie was sitting in Soren's kitchen, only wearing what she assumed was Daniel's shirt. Steam from her coffee mug swirled lazily up in front of her face, fogging her glasses and making everything look like a soap opera. The morning sun felt like a warm hug and everything seemed right in the world.

Then she heard a loud thump from upstairs, and shortly after Michael came into the kitchen, naked.

"Michael!"

"What? Nothing you haven't seen before" he said and twirled around.

"No, but what will the neighbors think!?"

"Uh, well done Soren for having such fine naked people in your house?" He looked at her cup "Coffee? Can I have some?"

"Yeah" she said, moving her mug away from him when he reached for it "Your _own_ "

He made a heartbroken face but went over and started going through all the cupboards.

"What happened?" Katie asked "Sounded like someone fell"

"Soren kicked me out of bed. Him and Daniel were having a cutesy morning shag or whatever"

Katie giggled. Last night had been surprisingly fun. Even Michael had been on his best behavior and everybody came out on the other end happy and satisfied. Seemed like the night had used up all of Michael's restraint though.

He sat next to her at the table, now with his own mug of steaming hot coffee, but Katie didn't look at him. She just looked at her cup, warm and happy. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Michael's index and middle fingers walk across the table into her field of view, stopping next to her hand.

"Would you like a cutesy morning fingering?"

**Author's Note:**

> I tried very hard to keep everything we know about their sexual lives in mind when I wrote this. Michael seem a bit sadistic, enjoying fucking with people. Katie is into power play and got turned on when Soren talked about himself as a dog. Soren likes sex that involves rules and safe-words, and was turned on when Katie almost made him cry. And Daniel has shown himself to be into some pretty kinky stuff like toys and machines, and fantasies about being in power.


End file.
